Demon in my view ONESHOT!
by Devilssaint
Summary: Friend, Foe? Lover? Or is it hatred? Passion, or restaintment? Vampire and Demon. Inukag.


Demon Chapter 1:

Vampire...Pov...

She drank, and drank until there was no more life in the soul she drank from. She killed, every night, every day. She killed. She didn't care as long as she got what she wanted. With a finally drink, and a snap of the neck, she was satisfied. She smirked, and licked her lips. Silly humans, always will and always will be nothing more then food. Nothing more then weak and fragile. blueblue eyes flashed, and she growled at the creature. The white wolf. He'll never learn to never come into her terrority. She growled, and the wolf looked up, golden eyes meeting blue. For a moment there was hesition, on both sides. She gulped, and his eyes narrowed, and growled, she thought that maybe it was because of her. Before she could make a move.

BAM!

She was hit into a brick wall. She groaned in pain, and fell foward. Before falling uniconious, she said his name." Inuyasha..." And everything went dark.

End...

Wolf...Pov...

He can smell it, the smell of the female vampire. Human blood. Vampires and wolves are so much alike, each kill to survive, each kill for the thrill, the hunt, there prey. It doesn't matter what side you maybe on, its the thrill you get with your first kill, or every kill. It didn't matter to him. It never did. Or anything else, only...Her... He stopped at the far end of allealley watching her drink, suck the life out of the human. He can smell her sweet scent, the blood, and her hunger. He watched as she finished, as she snap his neck. He stared at her, stared seeing her smile faintly, and snap her head up at him, finally looking up to him. Golden eyes meeting blue. Tension was thick in the air, he can smell it, breath it. His eyes narrowed, and he growled. He saw movement in the shadows, another demon, a creature knocking her into a brick wall. Before she fell unicious, he heard her whisper his name. He growled at the creature." Kagome..." And everything went red.

Demon chapter 2

All she felt was something soft, and silk. She is barely awake, but she felt it. Groan. Shill ill felt somewhat pain from the blow. Where is she? Why can't she move. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasp. This place she didn't know this place. Looking around she can see it is painted all black, maybe some red into it but nothing more. She looked down, she is laying in a bed, she guessed, the silk sheets red as blood, some of which there is a dark black into it. She suddenly realize she can't move. Eyes widening in fright, anger, she tugged, but couldn't move. What the fu...

" I see your finally awake."

Her head snap up, but she didn't see him, for he is in a dark corner of the room. She growled and tugged harder." You bastard, let me go!" The dark figure laugh, he laugh! Kagome growled louder." Whats so goddamn funny!" "Temper, temper, vampire, why struggle so much? afraid you are helpless? can't make a move to protect yourself, afraid I may kill you?" Kagome growled more." I like to see you try yock fck fuck. Who are you!"

He chuckled more, and she gasp when he lightly touch her cheek. He leaned close breathing in her scent, making kagome shiver." Why?" He said, kagome looked confused, and she had a feeling he rolled his eyes." Why did you go to naraku kagome? why when you know I could have helped you? could have..." Kagome swallowed, for she knew who this dark figure is." Inuyasha?" He chucked." Ah so you do remember me, funny last I remembered you gave a flying fuck who I was." He growled this time, tightening his hold abit on her, making her wince abit, but he didn't care. Kagome turned her head to the side.

" What difference does it make? its done and over with inuyasha. Why do you keep doing this? Its the same thing time and time again. You think I would have went to naraku if I had a choice? Fuck you inuyasha! You didn't look like you cared when your fucking kikyo, so why should I?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red." Your mine kagome whoever said I was fucking that slut? Mmmmmm is it because you always jump to conclusions, thinking shit before finding out if its true?" He paused.

"No I didn't fuck kikyo, nor do I care what happens to that bitch. I hate the fact that I see my bitch playing around with naraku. Of all people kagome." She snapped her head towards him, feeling anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes." Inuyasha I wasn't...its not what you think, I had no choice but to work for naraku, he could have... he could have..." She swallowed, and inuyasha gentley cup her cheek," Could have what kagome?" She swallowed the cry that wanted out." He killed souta, when I thought he woldn't that was the deal, but later I found out he killed souta, but he left before I could get a hold on that bastard." She then grew angry, and tried to pull away.

" Don't touch me! I don't belong to you or anyone else. I'm not your bitch Inuyasha, we fucked a few times, but thats it nothing more. No strings attached, so fuck offf!" She gasp when she saw his eyes almost red, and she saw him touching her laced white night gown. She blushed realizing that inuyasha must have change her clothes. Inuyasha growled louder, grabbing her neck, bring her face just inches from his.

" I'll touch you however the fuck I please. Your mine bitch, you wear the mark on your neck that proves it. YOUR MINE!" With that he kissed her hard. Kagome struggled for a few minutes but...She kissed him back just as deeply, just as hard. Desperate. Its been so long since they touched, kissed, made love. So long since...since she ever felt loved. She moaned when he push his tongue into her mouth, tongues battling for dominance. But as always kagome lost. Always will give into him, because of what she felt, no matter how much he hurts her.

Inuyasha laid on top of her, kissing her deeply, his hands, those strong deadly hands, slowly ran up her stomach, rips, making her arch with want, his hands barely touching her laced covered breasts. They finally broke the heat kiss. Both panting just abit. Kagome after catching her breath, heavy eye liddes, looked up to inuyasha. He smirked, it slowly came but he did, a dark, lustful smirk, that held promises, promises to what is to come.

He chuckled, and leaned close. His hot breath fanning against her earlope, making her shiver with want, heat pooling at the pit of her stomach, between her legs. He paused, chuckling darkly, before nipping her earlope, getting a shudder out of her. He whispered, in her ear.

" Your mine."

With that he bit into the mark on her neck, making her his once more, his mate. His long fangs sinking into her skin.

Demon Chapter 3

She trembled, she couldn't help it. The things he does to her the things this demon does to her. Her life was simple when she was alive, when she is able to breath into the morning sun, and then wake up the next day into darkness. No her life has change since she met inuyasha the man, no demon who stoel her heart, the demon who brought passion and fire in her wake. She can't help it since day one she fell for him fell for him hard. Oh sure there are times she rather cut his throat, and always tell herself that she's done with him its over, but...its never over.

She moaned again, holding the bounds around her wrists. She panted, sweat falling down her naked pale body. Her breasts heaved, her body arching. As you look beyond her breasts, her flat stomach, her curvy hips, her lover laid between her legs, using his talented mouth to bring her pleasure, and pure frustration. Everytime she try bucking, but her lover wouldn't he'd hold her hips down, his silver mane spread out, his ears twitching at her moans, her cries for more. Inuyasha growled, the growl vibrating against her nub of nerves, making her scream out.

She climaxed climax hard, her juices flowing, and her lover with a smirk, lick every last drop.

Kagome panted, and inuyasha smirk, slowly crawling up her body, the predator look in his eyes made her shiver. He is naked as she, and she still can't help admire his beauty, his dark beauty, the animal inside him. With a smirk he leaned down, giving her a slow kiss, never too deeply, making her whimper for more, and he gave in, like he always would. He'll give her whatever she wants, because of his love for her, his growing need for her. Ever since he took her the first time, she's been his, and she will submit, and know who's the dominant demon in this coupling.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue going past her parted lips, there tongues in a battle, playing, and she loved it, and so did he. He broke the kiss, smirking at her whine.

"Koshii..." She begged. And he nuzzled her neck, kissing the mark there, licking it once. " Soon my reijin..." He purred, his eyes flashing red, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, lightly rubbing her core against his arousal, and leaned up, lightly sucking his adams apple." Please..." She begged, making inuyasha groan more, for both her begging, and the pleasure her little touches brought.

He growled, and kissed her hard, and with one hard stroke he's inside, him groaning at the way how hot, and wet, and so very tight it felt being inside, and her cry of being filled by his hard long staff. Inuyasha panted, sweat coming off his body, he kissing her alittle more gentley but deeply, and he started to move. What started out as slow deep thrusts making her cry out at each thrust became more primal.

He started moving faster, harder, in, out, in, out, deeper, harder, making her scream for more, making him groan, and grunt. The bed squeak in protest, hitting the wall hard at there movements, inuyasha gave her no mercy, he pounded into her, and he kneed, and took each ankle in his hands, spreading her more, and he thrust deeply into her, almost to the point where he's touching her womb.

Inuyasha watched how her breasts would jump in a ecrotic way, and he leaned down, taking one in his mouth sucking hard, doubling her pleasure. Kagome screamed, her back arching, throwing her head back." INUYASHA!" She climaxed hard, her walls tightening hard around his cock, making him groan, and sank his fangs into his mark on her. His seed spilling deeply into her, her milking him dry. Both panted, both trembled in the after shocks. Inuyasha licked the wound up, and was surprise to see her, licking the mark she left one his neck. She kissed him deeply, and he her. No words were said. There was none to be said.

They love eachothers demons.

End...

Hhehehehe so what ya think? a good one shot? Maybe more so or less? Should there be a sequeal? REVIEW EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL!BYE BYE! 


End file.
